Worlds Collide
by kinda a fangirl
Summary: One world is saved but another is still in danger. Chiron knew Dumbledore and was told Harry could help the demigods if they ever needed it. The time has come to defeat Gaea, does Percy go looking for help? Possibly the help of a wizard with an odd shaped scar on his forehead? (Set after The Deathly Hallows and during Blood of Olympus)
1. Letters

Chapter 1

Every once in a while I'd find him sneaking around, writing letters, thinking I didn't notice him. He'd always do the same things before sending it with our new owl, duplicate the letter.

"To Ron and Percy," Harry whispered to Athena, who flew off in a hurry.

 _Why would Harry need to talk to Percy?_ I wondered.

"Ginny, honey I'm off to work," He called through our flat.

I stood in the doorway to our room, I had a view of the kitchen, and more importantly; Harry. It was almost 7:00 am, and the sunlight ran through the little slits in the drapes, landing on his face.

"Goodbye, dear," I said.

Harry turned around and walked over to me. "Goodbye, love." He pressed a kiss to my forehead, sending butterflies to my stomach. A whole year after 'the chosen one' defeated the dark lord and he still makes me nervous.

He left to the ministry, and left me alone. Perfect.

Every morning he sent a letter to Ron and Percy, and every morning I saw him send it. So naturally I spoke to Hermione. Hermione was to apparate into mine and Harry's flat at exactly 7:14, with any and all the letters Harry had sent Ron, and I was to look for any letters Harry had received.

At 7:12 I had located all the letters from Ron and Percy. I sat on the couch and awaited my friends appearance.

7:14, Hermione apparated into my living room, exactly on time as usual.

"Ginny," She said happily, "why did I have to go through Ron's letters?"

"I saw Harry writing letters, to Ron and Percy, when i confronted him he said it was nothing,"

"Maybe it is nothing,' Hermione suggested.

i sighed, Harry always told me what was happening, he even occasionally. told me about his secret missions as an auror. "Can we just read them please i needed the missing pieces.

"Okay."

I opened the letter with the earliest date.

May 4 1999

Harry Potter,

Hello, Harry. I have been told a great deal about the problems you have faced and your world, which is quite similar to mine. I was told by my counselor, Chiron, that you could help me with the war taking place in my world. You see I am a demigod, son of Poseidon, I'm from New York but I'm traveling a bit at the moment and have found myself in England.

Chiron did mention you probably wouldn't believe me without proof that I can be trusted, so here it is. Chiron told me of an old story, several years ago Chiron encountered Albus Dumbledore, he said he asked him to do him a favour, to not side with Lord Voldemort when he came to ask.

I know this isn't much to go on, it honestly isn't anything, but do me a favour and trust me because we need help. You can tell one other person but I don't want word to get around.

I will tell you about the problems we face when we meet one another.

Sincerely,

 _Percy Jackson_

May 5 1999

Dear Ron and Percy.

First of, Ron the letter I have enclosed is that of Percy to me, it should explain. Please send it back after you read it.

Second, Percy I would love to meet you and discuss ways we can help you. I'm not sure if i definitely trust you yet, so just because I am responding doesn't mean I will help.

 _-H_

May 5 1999

Harry and Percy.

It's good meet you mate, I'd love to help, although I've probably seen enough lives ended short for several life times, so we if we could minimize the chances someone will die that would be great.

Could we all meet up tomorrow at the leaky cauldron?

Thanks,

Ron Weasley.

May 5 1999

Harry and Ron

Good to 'meet' you too Ron.

That sounds good although I don't know where the leaky cauldron is. If you could tell me that'd be great.

 _pj_

May 6 1999

Ron and Percy

Why don't you lot just meet me at the park across from my house at 7:00 am? Then we can apparate (will explain) to the leaky cauldron. Ron and I have the day off.

-H

"That's the letter Harry sent this morning," I whispered.

"Do you have Quiditch, today?" Hermione asked.

"No, why what are you thinking?" I asked.

She turned at looked at me, a crazy but genius look in her eye, "Let's pay them a visit at the leaky cauldron."

 **A/N Ok so this is my first story so please don't judge to harshly, constructive** **criticism is always good though. :)**


	2. The Argo II

A/N Ok so the Harry's story will be explained to the crew of the Argo II but I don't want to write all that, and vice versa (I'd rather not do a summary of the two series). And fyi if you see words like colour and favourite spelled weird, it's bc I'm Canadian and that's how we spell it.

So now for:

Chapter 2

Hermione took my arm and apparated us to the Leaky Cauldron. I saw Harry in the far corner with Ron and two other boys, one looked awfully similar to Harry, must be Percy Jackson, and the other was blond with glasses like Harry's and eyes that were the colour of the sky.

"There they are," I said pointing to the four boys, " Do we confront them?"

Hermione pondered the question. She pulled in the corners of her mouth, and scrunched up her eyes. "Let's walk over and say hi, and don't forget to introduce ourselves to Percy. That way they'll know we know." She smiled. I smiled back.

"Harry?" I asked acting surprised, "I didn't know you had the day off." I sat down beside Percy. "Oh and nice to meet you." I looked at the two boys, whom I sat beside.

Percy looked quizzically at Harry who face palmed. I grinned.

"Ginny," Harry started. I just slid the letter Percy had sent him across the table.

Ron groaned, "I apologise, for my sister's behavior."

Harry rolled his eyes, "About that boat," he said, "May we take a look?"

"Sure," Percy said, "Jason, can you…"

The blond boy, Jason, groaned, "I can take **one**."

"We could apparate?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah, I mean how hard would it be to find a giant boat?" Harry said.

"Sounds good," I replied.

Harry spun on his heels and looked me dead in the eye. He pulled his eyebrows together and sighed, "Gin, you can't come it's not safe."

"Not safe?" I almost yelled, "Not safe? You listen to me Harry Potter," many heads turned at the mention of the name of 'the chosen one'. I stepped closer to my boyfriend. "I have been in a war, and you think you can stop me from doing whatever is we're doing? Not a chance."

"Let her go, mate," Ron told his friend.

"Annabeth will like her," Jason said to Percy.

"Annabeth?" Hermione asked.

Percy smiled a warm, happy smile, it looked as if he'd known Annabeth for a long and was very close with her. "You'll see."

It was decided, we would go to the Argo II, with Percy and Jason, and meet the seven from the great prophecy. Then we could decide whether or not we wished to help them defeat Gaea.

Apparating wasn't fun, as usual, my body felt like is was being twisted and pulled, I couldn't breath. Just as it felt like i was about to black out from the sensation we landed on the boat.

The boat was unusual, it looked as if the entire thing was made from gold and bronze. There was a moving dragon head at the bow and the Argo II was parked in the middle of a park yet no one noticed the giant ship.

"Mist," a blonde girl said approaching me, "it conceals the boat from the view to mortals."

"You're scaring her Annabeth," the blonde's friend laughed, they were both very pretty, but in opposite sort of ways. Annabeth was blond and had frightening but intriguing gray eyes, the other girl had brown hair, tanned skin and eyes that seemed to change colour as you looked at them.

"I'm Piper," the brunette said smiling, "daughter of Aphrodite. And this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

I was confused, but Hermione knew what they were talking about, of course. "Like the Greek goddesses?"

"Yeah," they said together.

We were invited to stay for dinner, and we would leave with the crew of the Argo II the next morning. The talk over dinner drifted from topic to topic, but often returned to the story of the battle of Hogwarts and the fight against Gaea. We explained everything about Hogwarts, Voldemort and being a Wizard. They talked about Greek and Roman mythology, how they met each other and the problems they've had and have with the Titans and the Giants.

"Ah, breakfast for dinner my favourite!" Percy exclaimed.

Annabeth laughed looking at her boyfriend's plate, he had drenched his pancakes in maple syrup, there was almost no visible food. "Your pancakes would disagree, they're drowning."

"They're my pancakes, I can't drown, so they can't either." He grinned.

Ron and Percy were stuffing their faces, Hermione was deep in conversation with Annabeth, Harry and I were showing the other demigods what we could do, it seemed we fit in here just perfect.

"Ok," Frank said after Harry showed Leo he could control fire as well, "but I can turn into any animal of my choice." I waved my wand, and turned Frank into an iguana, everyone laughed. He, to my surprise, turned back into a human.

"You can get out of so many problems by turning into an iguana, amiright' Zhang?" Leo laughed.

Frank turned slightly red. Before I could ask what they were talking about Hazel switched the topic, noticing her boyfriend's discomfort. "Well I can summon any precious gem or stone."

Harry smirked, a look I loved on him, the left corner of his mouth was raised higher than the right. "Acio Sword," He said, and every sword in the room flew to him. He was almost knocked over, but I used a shielding spell and they all fell on the table in front of him. The glass container of maple syrup broke along with his plate.

"Shit," Jason said, "Coach Hedge is going to have a fit."

"Reparo," I said, I flicked my wand. The swords returned to their rightful owners and the plate and maple syrup fixed themselves.

Everyone had a newfound respect for each other.

A/N: Ok so I'm going to try and post once a week but i don't know how long that will last…

I'm pretty sure most of the story will be in Ginny's pov. And i need you opinion, should Reyna fall for Harry (but not be able to have him)?


End file.
